<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Tied To Me by Dancerlittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678857">Be Tied To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle'>Dancerlittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life In the ER [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Life in the ER Newsies Series, M/M, Nurse Spottie, PA Katherine Plumber Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt requesting stargazing for Spot and Race. I took it one step farther.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life In the ER [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Tied To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I’ve been throwing around an idea of how Spot proposed to Race in my Life in the Emergency series. @deliciouspeachpirate gave me the perfect opportunity to write it. So buckle up kids, this is a doozy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>One point of noting, as I was writing this, I realized that Katherine would’ve had to be in school for 12 years, which would’ve made her at least 30 in this series. I’m envisioning the group to be mid-20s, 25/26 years old. However, she’s actually a PA, not an MD. I’ve made the updates in the other stories of the series. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I do not own One Tree Hill. Curse words and alcohol included.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>July 18, 2019 7:30pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There were perks to working nights while his boyfriend was puttering around the house, unaware of what was to come that night. But little did Race know that Spot was only working until 8pm, having switched with a fellow nurse for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping on the desk caught his attention as Spot looked over at Albert. “You nervous? Ready for this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I told you in the first place, I’ll never know.” Spot shook his head, looking at his boyfriend’s best friend. “I’m a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert smiled, putting a hand on Spot’s shoulder. “Don’t be . . . my best friend may be a dumbass but he’s going to be surprised. He’ll love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Spot bit his lip, his eyes flying up to see Kat throwing a chart on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, looking at her friend. “Spot we’ve been over this a thousand times. You could propose to him doing the hula and he would say yes. This is perfect for you two and he’s going to love it. Now don’t you have places to be, other than the Emergency Room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot rolled his eyes at Plums and Albert before quickly clocking out and pushing back the chair. “Wish me luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck but you won’t need it.” Kat pulled him into a hug before lightly slugging his shoulder. “Text me later, might need some excitement to keep me awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he said goodbye to them both, stopping by his locker before he walked to his SUV, his baby outside of Race. Throwing his bag in the backseat, he quickly checked the trunk, making sure the cooler he packed earlier was still cold. He saw the blankets there as well before shutting the trunk lid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping into the SUV, he turned the radio on and let his thoughts drift over the last six years he and Race had been dating. They had been friends throughout high school but didn’t start dating until their sophomore year of college, when they were roommates. Spot grinned, remembering their wild times at 1456 Wakeman Ave. Jack and Crutchie had lived across the hall with Albert and Romeo just down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling into the driveway, he quickly grabbed his bag before walking into the house. Dropping his bag on the bench in the mudroom, he smirked, hearing the bass pumping as there was noise coming from the kitchen. Peeking his head into the kitchen, Spot’s eyebrow raised. “Racer, what the hell are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up, hitting the underside of the cupboard, several curse words escaping his mouth. “Spottie? What the hell are you doing home? You scared the living shit outta me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. But this is your first surprise of the night.” Spot leaned over, rubbing the back of Race’s head as he kissed him. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race gave him a look. “Again, what the hell are you doing home? Thought you were working overnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I had you believe. I actually got off at 8 . . . now go get changed into comfy clothes and we’ll get going.”  Spot clapped his head, heading to their bedroom to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot quickly got changed into an old pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing something from the top drawer, heading out to the living room, where Racer still hadn’t moved. “Racer, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Race asked, tilting his head to look at Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Spot smiled. “Figured since I don’t have to work tonight, we’d go for a drive. Go get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re wearing?” Race asked as he headed for the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot rolled his eyes. “Nah, I figured I’d change along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, smartass, you don’t have to break out the sarcasm.” Race called, as Spot went around the living room, turning off the many lights that were on. He yelled at Alexa to stop playing the music. Slipping his feet into a pair of Nike Flip Flops, he grabbed the keys as Race came out of the bedroom. “Alright I’m ready . . . do I need to bring anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want a hoodie or something specific to drink, everything is already in the car.” Spot said, twirling the keys in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race gave him a curious look, heading back to the bedroom, grabbing a hoodie for them both before meeting Spot in the entryway, heading out to the car. Unlocking the navy blue 4Runner, he quickly got into the driver’s side as Race hopped in on the passenger’s side. “So do I get a hint or anything? Still can’t believe you tricked me on when you worked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t surprised you in a while, figured it would be a good night to do it.” Spot grinned, leaning over stealing a kiss from him. “As for a hint, it’s something you’ve been wanting to do this summer but we haven’t been able to do it yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every summer they make a bucket list on their chalkboard wall in the kitchen. Everything from visiting the beach to a summer roadtrip to getting ice cream from their favorite local shop, there are 14 things up on their wall that they’ve been checking off since Race got out of school for the summer. “There’s so many things still up on the board that we haven’t accomplished yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we’ve got a bit of drive ahead of us so you can ponder the board for a while.” Spot smirked, pulling out of the driveway. “Do you want to pick a playlist?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race shrugged, hooking his phone up to the system before the Lumineers poured out of the system. “So were you working this morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I had some errands to run. I worked 2-8 but I have to pick up a shift in the next two weeks for Maria who is covering for me tonight.” Spot held his hand out for Race to lace his fingers through, giving them a squeeze. “All will be revealed soon but I just wanted to surprise you tonight. I put in a request to transfer to days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race’s eyes went wide as a grin slid across his face. “You did? But you love nights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I hate not being able to spend much time with you.” Spot countered, taking his eyes off the road for a second. “Kat and Albert are also looking to transfer to days so the gang will all be together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded. “Jack told me that he and Kat are trying to get pregnant . . . that might be why.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d make sense.” Spot nodded, squeezing Race’s hand, sighing happily. “I love you, Racer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Spot; even when you scare me shitless.” Race chuckled as Spot joined in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot turned onto the interstate, accelerating the car as he merged on. “So we’re heading out of the city?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” Spot agreed, giving him a look. “Any ideas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race shook his head. “Nah but I can check a few off the list due to going out of the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this one of your random playlist?” Spot questioned, listening to the music fade from “This I Promise You” by NSYNC to “I Won’t Say (I’m In Love)” from Hercules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race picked up the phone and looked at it, shrugging. “I just picked one of the Spotify playlist. I can put something else on, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah this is good . . . just didn’t expect to go from NSYNC to Disney.” Spot chuckled, picking up their linked hands and pressing a kiss to the back of Race’s hand.  "How’s driver’s training going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Race threw his head back. “Almost got into a wreck with two kids today. Luckily at the last minute they stopped but my heart was in my chest for the rest of the drive. Needless to say, they’re driving with another instructor for the rest of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close are we talking about? Darting out in front of another car or blowing a red light?” Spot asked, raising an eyebrow as he squeezed Race’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race sighed. “Darting out in front of a car, one side was clear but failed to see a car coming until it was almost too late. All I kept thinking is thank goodness you’re working today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you dearly but it’s never a good day when you end up in my Emergency Room.” Spot gave him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race half smiled. “I know but you look so damn sexy in those scrubs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly have no words.” Spot said slowly as Race threw his head back and laughed loudly - one of Spot’s favorite sounds in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot grinned pulling off the interstate, applying the brake as they came up to a stop sign. Turning left, Spot saw Race’s face break into a big grin as he slowly recognized where they were. “You’re taking me to the old farmhouse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe . . .” Spot shrugged as the playlist flipped over to “I Don’t Want To Be” by Gavin DeGraw. “Remember when you made me watch all 9 seasons of One Tree Hill over a two week period?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race chuckled. “I thought you were going to kill me but you ended up loving that show as much as I do. Besides, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone ship Naley as much as you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave my precious babies alone.” Spot took his hand off the steering wheel for a moment to point his index finger in Race’s direction. “They had their ups and downs but damn they were the couple that made that show!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race rolled his eyes as Spot turned into the long driveway of the farmhouse Medda had bought several years ago as a retreat outside of the city. “Momma here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s in the city working on some new production.” Spot said, giving his boyfriend a grin. “She knows we’re out here though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in case there’s a stray killer scarecrow hunting the grounds?” Race quipped, giving Spot a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, he stopped the car, turning off the engine. “You never know what can happen in Timbuktu. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping out of the SUV, Spot made his way to the trunk to grab the blankets, handing them to Race before grabbing the cooler. Closing the hatch, he offered Race his hand before leading him out to the fields behind the house. “What are we doing? You didn’t bring me here to die, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot threw his head back laughing. “No one is going to die tonight . . . well that’s not in the plans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s reassuring.” Race mumbled, lacing his fingers with Spot’s. “What’s in the cooler?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot adjusted the cooler in his other hand as he tugged on the one laced with Race’s hand. “If you hurry up, I can show you. The more questions you ask, the longer until everything is revealed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Race motioned Spot to start walking as he followed behind him. “You sure there’s no cow pies out here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing loudly, Spot shook his head. “Momma doesn’t own any cows, for as long as I’ve known you. Do you think the cow pies would magically fall from the sky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you never know. There are cows around here that could’ve gotten loose.” Race defended as Spot looked over his shoulder at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams, Racetrack. Now pick up your pace. It’ll be midnight by the time we get everything set up at this pace.” Spot cracked a smile at him before looking up at the sky, knowing the night was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they came to the field that they had often found themselves laying in when they were at the farmhouse. It was a little tradition of theirs. “Here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping the blankets on the ground, Race sighed looking over at Spot. “Okay . . . now what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how I love you Race.” Spot leaned over, stealing a kiss from him. “Please never change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race’s eyes went wide as he looked at Spot. “What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t figured out what we’re doing yet?” Spot asked, putting the cooler on the ground before spreading out one of the blankets on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if something had hit him, Race’s eyes brightened up. “We are going to stargaze?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo, snookums.” Spot said, dropping to his knees on the blanket before rolling over onto his back, propping an arm behind his head. “It’s the perfect night for it. Look at how clear the sky is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race soon joined him, laying his head on Spot’s chest as he gazed up at the stars, sighing in contentment.  “The big dipper is on bright display tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course that’s the one that you always find first.” Spot grinned, running a hand through Race’s hair. “And there’s the little dipper and the North Star.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race hummed in agreement as he tilted his head back to look at the star filled sky. “It’s absolutely gorgeous out here. Why do we live in the city again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Closer to jobs, family, everything really.” Spot replied. “Maybe in the next few years, we can move out here. It’s not that far of a drive when you really think about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded against Spot’s chest. “Might be hell in the winter but we can always get a better car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to dream with you.” Spot mused continuing to run his hand through Race’s hair. “I’ve been doing some thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race sat up, giving Spot a look. “Is that good thinking or bad thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always good thinking.” Spot said, sitting up, lacing his fingers with Race’s, squeezing them gently.  “How long have we been together, Racer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crossed Race’s face. “We’ve known each other since Freshman year in high school, god we were babies. But together officially since Sophomore year of college. I remember being so nervous to tell you that I liked you . . . it was a damn miracle that you hung out with me as a friend, let alone a boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot laugh, nodding his head. “The feeling was mutual snookums. I couldn’t get over how lucky I was to have you in my life as a friend, let alone a boyfriend. I remember pinching myself so many times during the first month because I thought this was going to crumble and fall. You’ve been there for every good day, through all the triumphs and downfalls. You’re the first person I want to call when I’ve got good news, the person I want to hug when the day is just awful, and the person I want to vent all my frustrations to. But we’ve been through so much together and our journey is just beginning. Since we’ve been together for six years, I kinda don’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else . . . so, Antonio James Higgins, will you do the honor and marry me? Be tied to me for ever and ever?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race’s jaw dropped, tears glistening in his eyes, as he started nodding his head before throwing his body weight at Spot, knocking him onto his back. He placed his hands on either side of Spot’s head before leaning down and kissing him. “Ja, Sí, Si, Oui, Yes, Sean Thomas Conlon . . . You're an idiot but I absolutely love you and yes, I will marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your idiot now.” Spot said, leaning up to capture his lips in another kiss. “And I love you too snookums.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race hummed into the kiss, pressing forward slightly to deepen it. Moaning slightly, Race pulled back with a smirk on his face. “Someone’s a little eager.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been carrying this around for a while now.” Spot sat up, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket, cracking it open. A black Tungsten ring with a row of black Sapphires sat inside the box. A gasp escaped Race’s mouth as he looked at the ring before looking up at Spot. “I-Is that for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s for the cow that’s in the next pasture.” Spot grinned, shaking his head as Race smacked his shoulder. “Of course it’s for you idiot. Now, can I put it on your hand without a comment from the peanut gallery?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding out his left hand, Race grinned at Spot. Race’s hand shook slightly as Spot pushed the ring onto his ring finger. “I promise you that I will always be there on the tough days, the good days, and the bad days. You will never walk alone as I will always be by your side. And I love you immensely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot reached up and wiped away the stray tears from Race’s eyes before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive, Tony.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto, Sean, ditto.” Race half laughed, half laughed leaning forward so that his head was rested on Spot’s chest. “I love you, Spottie. How long have you been planning this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since a few days ago but I’ve had the ring since April.” Spot grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race’s head flew up from its place on Spot’s chest as his eyes went wide. “Since April? Where was it hidden in the house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s said it was in the house?” Spot countered, grinning at Race’s jaw drop. “I’m not telling you where it was hiddened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the cooler closer to his side, Spot opened the top, grabbing two red Solo Cups and the champagne bottle that was inside. He made quick work of popping the cork off the bottle of champagne, eliciting a whooo from Race before pouring some of the liquid into each cup.  Spot handed one to Race, clinking his cup with Race’s before taking a sip and making a face. Race busted up laughing, throwing his head back. “You should see your face right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh . . . why is this stuff so awful?” Spot spat out the drink, not even taking another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Race took his own sip, and not a second later, spit it out in the field beside him before dumping the cup. “Please tell me that you brought something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching back into the cooler, he grabbed two bottles of beer, pulling the tops off, offering one to Race before gently clinking the necks of the bottles together. “Much better, mi amor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching his legs out in front of him, Spot felt Race slide as he sat beside him, mimicking Spot’s position, laying his head on Spot’s shoulder. “This was more than I could’ve ever dreamed of, Spot. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Spot whispered. “Can I confess something to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him, Race nodded. “I was nervous to ask you earlier but when I spoke from the heart, my nerves went away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you nervous I'd say no?” Race whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never. I was more nervous that you wouldn’t like what I was planning.” Spot explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race laced his fingers with Spot’s. “Honestly, you could’ve been doing the Hula and I would’ve said yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot threw his head back, laughing, while tears streamed down his face. “You and Kat need to stop hanging out with one another.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat knew?” Race asked, squeezing their conjoined hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot nodded. “She did as did Albert. I threatened them both of bodily harm if either of them squealed. Eventually we need to take a photo so I can send it to them. I’m surprised my phone isn’t blowing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he said that his phone dinged as a text came through. Spot groaned fishing his phone out of his back pocket and opened it, laughing at the photo that was texted to him. Race looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at his sudden laughter. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting the phone, Race laughed seeing Kat and Albert with their chins in the palm of their hands staring into the camera of the phone. “All Kat texted with the photo was well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race laughed. “So how do you want to play this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding their conjoined hands up, Spot quickly took a photo of it before sending it to Kat and Albert along with Jack, Medda, Crutchie, and Smalls. He locked his phone, throwing it on the blanket before sighing in contentment. “All of the important people just found out. My job is done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving the story part up to me?” Race asked as Spot’s hand found the top of his head and started massaging it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot chuckled. “You’re going to love telling everyone that story. Might as well give you the floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you’re so right.” Race said as he sat up. “As much as I don’t want to, should we get going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot’s mouth slipped into a wide smile before shaking his head. “Nope, we’re staying out here tonight. Neither of us have to work tomorrow so no sense in driving back to the city when we’ll be out here over the weekend anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think of everything, pooks!” Race said, leaning over and kissing him. “Planner by nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot snaked his arm behind Race’s head keeping him there, kissing him again. “Shall we move this party inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not quit your day job, Spottie.” Race laughed, standing up, pulling Spot to his feet before gathering the blankets and putting the stuff back in the cooler. They made quick work of cleaning everything up before making their way to the farmhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking inside, there was a light on in the kitchen. Dropping everything in the foyer, the two made their way to the kitchen and grinned seeing what Medda had left them. A cake along with two plates and two bottles of chilled beer were sitting in the middle of the counter. The cake read “Congratulations Spot and Race!” in swirly font. Next to the cake was a handwritten note, which Race picked up and read aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Race and Spot, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations on your engagement. Spot, I’m so happy you’ll be officially joining the family. We will be back around 4pm tomorrow. Race, your bedroom upstairs has fresh sheets on the bed already. There’s stuff for you in the fridge for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations again and don’t make a mess! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Momma Medda</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot pointed to Race with a grin. “She knows you too well.  Shall we dig into this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a damn shame if we left the cake go to waste.” Race said grabbing two forks before just digging his fork into the cake and popping it into his mouth. “Damn, momma knows how to pick out a cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot dug his fork into the cake popping it into his mouth with a groan. “Medda is amazing and so is this cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging his fork in, Race looked over at Spot, offering him his fork as Spot leaned forward, eating the piece of cake. “Hey Spottie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Race?” Spot asked, swallowing the cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race set his fork down, leaning over and taking Spot’s hand in his, squeezing it. “You know how you said earlier that I made you the happiest man alive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did and you do.” Spot squeezed his hand in return. “Something on your mind, Racer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race smiled. “You make me just as happy. Honestly, I was thinking of asking you to marry me, but as always you are three steps ahead of me. And I love you for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot leaned forward, one hand still clasped in Race’s hand and the other moving to cup Race’s cheek before directing his lips to meet his. “I love you Racer; always, forever, and from here to the moon and back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Spottie.” Race whispered, before leaning his forehead against Spot’s, pressing another kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So they're engaged. What did you think? Feedback would be much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>